Alchemy's Vampire
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: People are dying and the military don't know why or what is killing them.Ed's been blacking out acting strangly since they left Dante's house. But when staying in Central Ed finds himself in sticky situation and he needs help getting out. EnvyEdmildEdRoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

"Damn it…it the fifth this month…." Came the voice of Colonel Roy Mustang.

His face was covered in a worried yet frustrated look, as he started down at the corpse of a fellow State Alchemist. It had been the fifth death, the fifth murder of the month, and he had yet to find the cause of such a gruesome death.  
Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc stood the by Roy's side as he searched for the killer. They hardly knew anything of the killer's motives his method or his appearance. But every victim died in the same why and the soon began to notice a pattern, especially when the found the fourth victim inches from death. But even so the dyeing woman had given them little yet valuable information.

And her dyeing words still ring clearly in Mustang's ears, she had told them that the killer was a young but wasn't sure if it was male or female and lastly Alchemy held no effect on the monster. It seemed more as if, it sucked it right out from her along with her life force. And as the military officers took that small bit of knowledge, they began to notice the small little details they have over looked. Though the victims varied in age and race, they all had one thing in common.

Every single last one of them, was an Alchemist whether it is one of the States right down to a mere student. They held the look of fear and horror on their faces, and not only that, but the seemed as if their very life was sucked right out of them. And another thing that always appeared on every victim was that, they all had puncture wounds on their necks. But was even more surprising was that, this thing…person… whatever it was had attacked Chimeras as well as humans.

Roy sighed again as he turned to look at Hawkeye while Havoc handled the secure measures to prevent from anyone else come near the crime scene. He was tired, frustrated and pissed. These murders had started in the late spring, and had continued well into the fall, four months and who knows how many deaths since Roy did not wish to count. But that wasn't the only thing that had disturbed them so much. No, it was the fact that the very first victims were children. Sure the killer changed to randomly picking it's victims, but that fact that children who were helpless were the first to fall to its clutches didn't sit well with the Colonel at all.

"Sir…"came Hawkeye's voice, she knew how much this was disturbing Roy.

She too felt sick at the thought of who would be willing to kill so many people, whom would be willing to kill so many children? Though she noted it wasn't only that fact, but it was also the fact that this led back to Alchemy. These questions bubbled to the surface, and many State Alchemist believed it to be the work of Scar, but the methods of Death's were different. Then the possibility that the Homunculi could have caused this aroused, but it too didn't seem to fit.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, please inform the Furher of this new attack…" said Roy with a down cast face.

Hawkeye nodded her head and departed the scene, giving Roy one last glance before she left. Unknown to them, an onlooker stood on a rooftop right above the crime scene, he glared at corpse as his emerald locks danced around his face. His violet eyes tried to understand what was happening, he sighed giving up and stretched out his tired body.

"Envy…" came a smooth female voice; the teen turned and gave the woman a blank look before he broke out in a smirk.

"Hey, Lust…Gluttony…what brings you here…?" asked Envy in a causal voice, ignoring the fuse below.

Lust sighed as she flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face, "You know why I'm here Envy, Master wants to know if there had been another attack…"

Envy growled, "Tsk. why does she care anyway…"  
Envy and the other Homunculi were told by their Master, Dante, to find out who or what was killing all these alchemist. Lust roller her eyes at the eldest, surely Envy couldn't this assent minded…right?

"Envy…don't you remember who our human sacrifice is…?" she asked, briefly checking if Gluttony was done eating.

Envy pouted his handsome face, and looked back down at the scene, "…O'chibi-san…"

"Yes and what is he…"

"Lust are you trying to call me stupid or something? He's human obviously!" he said with a growl now getting annoyed by these seemly stupid questions.

Lust stared at her elder 'brother', it seemed as if she had to give it to him straight or this could take all night.  
"I know his human…but that isn't the point Envy! The point is that we need him for the stone right? Master doesn't wish for the fool to die before he completes the work for us…"

Envy looked at her, and gave a look the said you-didn't-have-to-tell-me-I-already-knew-that, " So she's afraid that whatever this little thing that is killing off the alchemist might come and devour little old chibi-san?"

"Yes, Envy…"

"What a load of crap, she's probably worried that this thing might go and suck her fucking dry…"

Lust stared at him that was just like him to say something so evil with a little smile on his lips, "Which ever it may be, she has instructed us…including Sloth to work with Pride and help him destroy this thing. Or bring it to her alive which ever fit the situation we are presented with…"

Envy gave her a blank stared before he gave her a sickly grin, "Oh my, my…aren't you her little pet…"

Lust glared at him before she turned her back towards him, "Hn…are you…envious…?"

"Actually…nah, that's one thing I would never want…" he answered with a smile that sent chills down her spine.

"Hmph, come Gluttony…" she said towards the round homunculus that had been eating the corpse of a military officer.

Gluttony followed closely behind Lust and the disappeared into the night, leaving Envy alone again. He sighed and glanced downwards, he really didn't care the person/thing killed the blonde alchemist, since he didn't care very much to become human. He cursed lightly and turned his heel walking away from the scene, he found this rather amusing but at the same times…a troublesome task. For this thing not only attacked humans…but also Chimeras as well, though the motive was unclear it was certainly obvious that the creature only went after things that held ties one way or another towards Alchemy…  
----------------------  
Ed' pov  
----------------------  
I heard the alarm clock ring; it was rather loud you know? 

"Nii-san! Nii-san! You're going to be late if you don't get up!"

I bolted upwards at the words 'going to be late', I pushed the covers away from my body and rushed away from the bed garbing my clothes that stayed near my bed.  
"I'll right out Al!" I cried as I slammed the door to the bathroom.

Rushing to the sink turning the water one and began to brush my teeth, while I tried to comb my hair at the same time. Though a few second of this I soon realized that wasn't helpful so I stopped brushing my hair and concentrated on my teeth. Just why was I rushing so much? The answer was simple, the stupid Colonel was going to fry my ass if I came in late again!

Once I was done brushing my teeth, I moved to my hair and clothed myself as quickly as I could. Once I was done I didn't bother to check my reflection, rushing out of the bathroom I went to my desk, garbed my report and placed my boots on rushing out of the room we had rented.  
"Ed! Your breakfast! " Cried my younger brother, Al, who was mentioning the toast and eggs he held in his armored hands.

"Sorry Al, but I've got to hand this in to Mustang, I was suppose to yesterday but I…Guess I forgot…anyway BYE!" I said.

"Bye…Oh Wait Ed it's-!"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence since I closed the door behind me, but may be I should have slowed down. Considering that the moment I walked out of the building something wet hit my head.

"What the…"

And then, it began to pour; it was almost like they sky was mocking me! I mean seriously. Couldn't it start to rain after I got inside? No…stupid rain! Not only did I wake up late but it's raining! Is the world out to get me or what?

"Shit, Shit, Shit…"

Normally I don't care much if I'm late but that Colonel Bastard has been rather…what's the word…stressed…  
His been stricter then usual…I've heard about the deaths and the killings, but I've never much attention to it since I was always completely focused on finding the stone. But we haven't gotten any leads yet so we came back to Central…  
But the city's different now…people are afraid to step outside…I really want to see…this monster that they speak of…  
---------------------------------

Bye please review!

Envious-Of-You-Kid


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's short cause I'm working on too many stuff, I'll update this one faster then the other's, so please review or I'll end up deleting it, which I don't want to do.andway Happy readings.

* * *

I, Edward Elric...HATE THE RAIN!

The rain kept pouring down on the city; cold and windy held no comfort for a lonely blonde alchemist like yours truly. I don't really hate it but it doesn't mix well with my metallic arm for starters, and I hate having to transmute my clothes fry…I'm too lazy.

Sighing I walked by a store, it was the bakery I usually pass by in the morning, I waved as the man attending the shop. But what I got as a reaction was a huge surprise, his eyes grew wide and he slammed the door closing the widows in the process. I didn't stop walking but my eyes lingered there…it almost seemed like he was afraid of me. But…why would he…?

Did I forget to wash my face or something?

Not caring anymore I quickened my pace, after all I have to deliver this report the Mustang…I really don't want to see him That bastard…  
My boots pound the cement as I continued to walk, face downcast, just remembering hurt still…that jerk actually blamed me for someone's death! He had me arrested because some fucking idiot said he saw me kill someone!

"Damn it…" I sighed, thinking it over and over in my head won't fix anything. The lightened slightly and I could make out the military building up ahead.

I started to run, not wanting to be any more late, then what I already am, that's when it happened right then and there. And before we go onward I must say…I have worst luck any Alchemist could have ever hopped to have.

"Whoa!" I cried as I hit the wet floor, that I had bumped into something hard.

"Ow…"I mumbled rubbing the side of my face, with my hand, "Who the hell-!"

I didn't finish my sentence, for who stood right before cause my blood to run cold, and my breath was caught in my throat.

"…Scar…" I uttered, staring up at the tall Isbalen, I hate him…with all my being…he almost kill both Al and me. Ever since he failed to kill me, any time we met he took the chance and tried to finish me, but I'm either really lucky or just plain awesome. Because he has never succeed, yay for me!

"What the hell do you want Scar!" I yelled at him as I readied myself into my fighting stance.  
Scar glared at me, or…more like I thought he was glaring, who can tell with those shades on. As always he charged forward arm raised ready to explode my brains out…how fun…not. I moved to the side and clapped my hands creating my blade, he to slice him open, to spill all his guts out at once if I ever got the chance to.

"Today you die, Fullmetal!" cried Scar as he hand glowed red, it grazed me arm barely able to dodge that one because I was being careless yet again. But this time I can focus, Al's not here I don't have to worry about him, I can go all out and maybe end this. I charged forwards dodging his arm yet again twisting I do a flip landing behind him, grin in a crazy fashion I did what I always wanted to do.

I stabbed him in the back, my blade pierced through the back of his stomach, I could hear the sound of flesh being ripped by metal and it almost seemed to echo around me sending chills down my back. But there weren't back chills, not…they were good I loved the feeling they gave and I wanted to feel it again.  
I smirked darkly as I pulled my blade away from him, he had stopped moving but he wasn't dead, that guy was too stubborn to die so easily. I don't know what had come over me, but ever a month ago these strange urges always happened and I would black out.

Shaking my head I concentrated at what was going on now, glaring I pulled my arm away causing a small little stream of blood to follow through. Scar cried softly as he fell to the ground on one knee, holding his side as blood began to soak his shirt and hand. I stood in front of him grinning flashing my teeth at him, golden eyes filled with both glee and…something else…something that never has appeared on them ever before.

Scar looked up at me; I was waiting to see that glare and hateful look he always had on his face whenever he looked upon me. But what I saw wasn't something I was expecting…at all. His red eyes looked at me with horror, fear and…disgust…what the hell is up with that!?

"So…it was you…Alchemist are truly of the damned…" he muttered regaining his composure but the look still lingered in those eyes of his.

It was starting to annoy me, I narrowed my eyes at him hissing, I don't know why or when I had ever hissed at anyone but I didn't care. I hiss at his menacingly golden eyes narrowed into a deadly glare inching forward blade raised for another attack, waiting to carve his lovely guts ok. It was almost like I was in a trance, I had control but at the same time…I didn't.

"Mommy! I saw Milo run into the ally!", said a voice, a little girl. I froze in place as little footsteps echoed into the ally, that we some how ended up in. I turned around to look at the girl, her eyes met mine and she froze in place, little blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"…Mommy…Mommy!" she cried and ran away as I watched I didn't notice that Scar had slipped away when I wasn't looking. I hissed in anger as I finally noticed him gone, wiping my blade clean of the blood I sighed shuddering leaning against the wall. A dizzy spell hit me, and I leaned against the wall breathing in deeply.

"Shit…not again…I don't want to black out again…" I mumbled under my breath.

I've been blacking out too often since we came back to Central, I don't know what's causing it and I hate going to the doctors. Al's starting to take notice, but it only happens when I lose control of myself, like now…

"…Damn…it…" I mumbled trying to control myself, I started to walk again only to have throbbing pain erupt through my body. I whimpered falling to my knees using my hands for support, gasping for breath as my vision clouded. It was only seconds and I would be on the floor, but before I blacked out I heard a pair of foot steps stop right beside me and a voice that I knew but…I couldn't remember from where…

"…Oh hell…Chibi is the one we're after !?"

And then I blacked out for the entire world to see…hey…did he just call me…short…!?

* * *

Envy strared down at the blonde alchemist, as he watched the other breath in and out, kneeled down next to his and poked his side with a blank look on his face. 

Lust and Gluttony stood behind him, as Lust continued to tell the hungery Homunculus that Edward was not for eating till the master said so. Envy looked at them raising an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Hey! Gluttony are...you sure...you followed the right scent..." asked Envy looking at Edward, "If you haven't noticed...this is O' chibi-san..."

"It's him! I't him!" repeated Gluttony, causing Envy to roll his eyes in annoyence.

Lust sighed, "Envy just check if we're wrong then fine...but just to make sure..."

"Ok fine I get it, Lust..." mumbled Envy since he hated being told what to do. He lifted the blonde's head and lifted his upper lip just enough to see his teeth, now it was Envy's turn to be surprised.

"Fuck...Lust...it...it is...Edo..."

* * *

Ok, it was short, sorry the next one will be far better and more of the plot will be written so please Review! 


End file.
